Killer Love
by Kigi
Summary: Can the dragon and dog fall in love or will they destory each other. Kagome's newly found strength as gotten her into trouble, alot or should I say troublemaker. Sesshouamru wants her skills by his side. Will love form?
1. Chapter 1

_The Dog and the Dragon must try hard to understand one another's motivations in order to have a smooth relationship, for as Opposite Signs in the Chinese Zodiac, their connection may be marked by friction. The Dog happens to be one of the most flexible Signs in the Zodiac and would seem to get along with almost anyone; also, Signs Opposite one another in the Zodiac tend to have an intense attraction to one another, at least initially. Problems will come up between the Dragon and the Dog sooner or later, however, due to their different natures._

_As lovers these two might have an intense sexual connection but their relationship could otherwise be prone to strife. The Dragon feels and expresses things immediately, forcefully; this might be quite off-putting to the Dog, who also tends to speak its own mind but has a greater need for peace than does the Dragon. The Dog is sensitive to emotional imbalances and generally spends plenty of time alone in order to self-maintain. The Dragon may tire of the Dog's moodiness and could perceive the Dog as being an emotional manipulator. The Dog is not manipulative, but it is temperamental and has trouble trusting people._

_These two can trust one another; they simply have trouble realizing it. Both Signs are very loyal to those they hold dear and both will fight to protect loved ones. If the relationship between these two is business-oriented, they will also both work together to protect one another and the company - if they can learn to get along. The Dog is a hard worker and knows how to be discreet; these traits could work well with the Dragon's energetic demeanor and gift of initiative. The Dragon is also lucky with money, but may take too many risks for the Dog's tastes._

_So how will the Dog and Dragon come together?_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sky was a pink and orange color, filling the sky with comfort. It was becoming night fall guicker than usual. Sitting up the dark haired girl stretched, with a yawn. She stood placing a hand on her hip, smirking. The wind blew softly sending the scent of demons and humans nearby. The scents were close enough to be a danger to those around the area.

_'A war maybe?'_ she sniffed the polluted air once more for the scent for gun powder. She coughed at the chocking scent.

_'Fire?'_ She sighed. Another job. She dusted off her clothes. Her pink enticing lips stretched into a smug smile. Her legs bent to an certain angle, then she jumped to a height that launched her above the tree tops. She land gracefully on a strong tree banch. Above the trees in the forest, a huge smoke cloud blew from the ground. Kagome closed her eyes listening carefully. She could hear horses and people screaming.

It wasn't a war, a village was being attacked. She jumped down from her perch. She broke into a sprint headed towards the village. Same old, same old. Kill bad guys, save villagers from some sort of threat. She wanted something fun to do. Her big purple eyes caught everything in veiw. She doged trees, boulders, uprooted roots, and low branches. Her speed increased as she caught the scent of blood. She frowned when she came to the village walls and she stopped. The screams of terror rung loud in her ears. She bounced onto the wall then to a tree branch taller than the wall and over the edge of the wall, landing on the ground silently behind a house.

She made her way past small homes on fire, blood and dead bodies. She could hear a loud chuckle and smell the smoke the fire was making. She found herself a few feet away from a pack of demons and a few dozen women. What her fierce eyes saw, made her teeth gritt, her fangs expanding slightly. There were large demon lizards wearing armor who were foaming at the mouth and their eyes were locked on a group full of adult women. She listened and watched the scene in front of her unfold before she reacted.

"Look at what we have here?" one of them chuckled sickenly. They circled around the group as a bigger lizard with more, cleaner armor stood infront of them all.

_'Ooh boy, he's huge' _She thought as a scowl formed slightly over her beautiful calm face. She listened. The fire raging around her surroundings didn't bother her nor did the heat but what did bother her was the scene before her. She silently bounced off the balls of her feet and silently moved to land on a roof above all the action. The roof's fire reacted instantly around her, making a ring of fire. She stared down over the edge whistling, trying to get their attention. She got what she wanted.

Their golden lustful eyes focused on her then they filled with rage.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the lesser lizards asked. She stood there with her hands crossed over her chest.

"That's none of your concern but...-" Her voice trailed off when she jumped down from the hut and onto the ground inbetween the women and the demon lizards.

"What you do need too know is that I'm taking these pretty women for myself." She winked in a somewhat flirtious way, she hadn't had a fight sense the beginning of the winter but it was spring now. It was dangerous though, just like animals, demons went into mating season. As villagers they should've known that. They should've been prepared. She gritted her teeth when a sudden pain flashed across her heart like an arrow. She shook it off.

She smiled as the lesser lizards growled infront of her, taking small steps toward her. She stared at them, blinking rapidly. The leader stood their staring at her with the same lustful eyes he had when she first saw them. Her thoughts became sidetracked when the fire around her became too intense.

"Leave, hurry!" She urged turning to the defeneless group of human females. They stayed where they were, afraid. She turned back to the lizards to see four of the lesser demon's pounce onto her. Her eyes light up despite her annoyance with the female humans behind her.

_'They're fast.'_ She thought jumping into the air above them. But she was faster. Her fangs and claws grew a little more from the excitment of the battle about to begin. She fell towards the ground carefully, landing directly on the head of one of the lesser lizards, using the tip of her foot she kicked him in the back of it's head, sending him and the two other lesser demons into a burning hut.

The leader, smirking , snuck behind her, parting her from the group of still frightened women. His scaley long, cold tail, wrapped around her right ankle. She gave a surprised cry when the demon, whom she was yet to injury, lifted her off her feet and upside down. She had forgotten about him really. She let her guard down because of how weak they were. Her short kimono began to slide downward, revealing her creamy thighs and cotton white underwear.

"Well, looky here, a demon?" He said bringing her closer to his face. She winced when his nasty hot breath hit her sensitive nose. She frowned.

_'This is taking too long! These women..'_ She looked from the corner of her eye, the women were close knit and sweating. They'd either die of the smoke or the fire raging around them would start to hit from the roof of the huts and to the ground. She turned her attention to the leader when something hot and wet rolled down her thigh. She was disgusted. Anger was written on her face when she saw the leaders tongue pull slightly away from her thigh.

"That is disgusting!" she protested. Her free hands grabbed the tongue, pulling it slightly. She placed her slightly lengthened claws over his tongue, then raked her nails over the disgusting tool. Blood splattered over her legs and stomach. Her actions earned a howl of pain from the leader. Satasfied, she twisted her torso so her back was sligthly to him, then she released. Her body turned into a tornado twirling at the speed of lighting. The lizard's tail snapped into tiny pieces, splattering everywhere. She, landed hard on her ass, as the lizard's tail dropped around her.

With an ounce of strength, she threw herself into the air then came back down. Her fist dug into his skull until she could feel it split underneath her fists. Her smirk grew as blood began to pour from his eyes and mouth, the leader fell to the ground with a loud thud. She landed a few feet away from the last lesser demon. He stood shaking for a few minutes before his instincts to him to run. She scoffed and turned away from him to the group of women who stared at her with looks of fright.

She gave a small smile. Her eyes closed as her body clutched tight. Her eyes reopened, their color a bright yellow, with slit black ores in the middle. The women infront of her jumped and shivered with fear. She looked up towards the, now night sky. It was filled with stars. Her eyes stared at the sky until finally, something small and cold dropped onto her cheek. She smiled as her eyes closed. Rain began to fall from the sky, millions drops of water landing on the small village. After minutes the village's rage of fire began to shrink away into nothing. Happily she opened her eyes, they were glassy purple ores once again. She watched ast the women looked around confused and wet.

_'Finally.' _She thought as she began to walk towards the village entrance. She vanished into the dark cold night. But to be honest she felt down. She was so happy and excited to have fought once now this year but something was missing. As she hopped tree branch from tree branch she realized something. What she was missing that is. She was missing the people she celebrated with after a victory, her friends, her family. All of it. Her neatly cut black bangs covered her lonely purple eyes as she disappeared into the depths of the forest and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed as she walked pasted the lava filled crators and streams on the ground. It was hot, she would be sweating soon if she didn't leave, she hated sweat, it was sticky and smelly, out of all the places to live in this beautiful but dangerous land he chose a volcano. Her attention was captured at the path infront of her. But she couldn't shake the feeling of a demonic presence nearby. It grew every inch she got closer to Totosai's home.

_'A blind person wouldn't survive a day here.' _She hoped over a large crater that began to grow the last time she was here. As she got closer to the huge fish, her entire mood changed. Her giddiness was starting to get the best of her. She began to hop the rest of the way a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Hey, Totosai! Totosai!" Kagome shouted as she landed inside the mouth of the abnormal sized fish.

"Hey, Totosai!-

"I can hear you I'm not deaf!" he shouted appearing from behind a huge set of crates with a large sized crate in his hands, it was bigger in width then it was length. He walked over to her his back hunched over with a weird expression on his face, almost as if he was worried about something.

"What's up Totosai?" she asked sitting infront of his usual small fire. She stared at the old man as he sat down infront of the fire.

"Ah, I see your still alive Kagome." he murmured ignoring her question. She scowled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. He ignored her question as he opened the top to the crate.

"I finished it yesterday" he stated handing it to her. Kagome's eyes lit up in excitment and awe. She had been waiting almost four months for her special weapons to be born. She felt like a mother who just had given birth. Inside the crate were two long golden poles, they sprakled and above each handle were two purple orbs, similar to her owns eyes but misty. She ahd brought those orbs to him for her weapons now she need one more for her big friend.

"Make sure you take good care of them, it took me longer then my usual work so your gonna do twice as much work for them." he said digging in his ear with his pinky. Kagome sighed, twice as much work meant at least a weeks worth of demon hunting. And knowing him he would come and find her if she didn't come for her work, it wasn't the first time he had done it. She had found out about Myoga selling you out and crushed him with an evil smirk on your face.

"Oh, finally. Thank you!" she grabbed the handle on the long poles. A tiny electric shock surronded her hands, their glow dieing down. Kagome stood staring at the two, four foot long poles. A smirk grew on her face, she couldn't wait to use them in battle. She placed them in her sash. When she turned to the old man who had been looking her up and down the entire time.

"Thinking dirty?" Kagome asked him, her eyebrows twitching. Her fist clenched, how badly she wanted to hit him but he's done so much for her. She wasn't really wearing anything different she always wore kimonos lately. The kimono she wore was a short white, sakura patterned one, her silky dark hair was pinned into a high ponytail and braided, stopping at her waist with a tiny white ribbon at the base. Her pink sash tied into a big bow, her lips were a light pink as were her eyelids. She didn't look too different.

"No, no. Just thinking on how much you've grown up" he said scratching the back of his head with a laugh and a blush. Kagome blushed shyly.

_'Have I grown so much..?'_ Kagome pondered closing her eyes. She sighed a sudden memory of her past with her friends. Kagome's eyes shot open and gasped when she felt two groping hands on her bottom and legs. She saw the old man clinging to her, rubbing his face up and down her smooth ivory legs. Kagome's fist dug into his skull without much effort.

"I'll come by later for my jobs you old pervert!" Kagome frowned stomping out of the fish's mouth. Totosai rubbed his head with a small tear of pain in his eyes. He turned to the back of the fish's throat, his recovery swift.

"Satisfied?' he said scratching his chest.

"Hm...guess so" the voice answered rising from behind the stack of crates, his arms in the folds of his red kimono sleeves.

"She's fine. Fine. Don't over react, she's a demon now so let her do what she wants." His golden eyes glazed with fury at the old man infront of him. Totosai stared up at the angry half demon.

"Sure..." he said walking past the man into the outside of his home.

_'Things are starting to get dangerous...'_

* * *

Kagome gasped as the rush of cold water hit her naked body. Yep, after ten mintues at old man Totosai's house she got sweaty. One of the many things she hated. She found the nearest waterfall, stripped naked and walked under it. She let the cold water run down her body sending shivers down her spin but it was better then sweat. She sighed running her hands in her hair. She ignored the fimilar demonic presence that began to quickly come in her direction. She knew who it was.

_'Damn...' _she closed her eye, the cold water was very refreshing it made her skin smooth and chilly, her muscles relaxing from the heavy water plummeting down on her. Kagome paused for a moment, she thought she heard something odd a moment ago. She sighed walking from under the huge waterfall, her eyes found something that made her shiver and not from the cold water. Her purple crystal eyes met a pair of golden ones. She stared at the man, she remembered him, she couldn't forget those golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru..." she said walking to where she had put her clothes. He just stared at her, she couldn't help but feel irritated. They way his eyes pierced her was annoying. She sighed as she dressed, she had to get away from him.

"What are you doing here?" the words smoothly and calmly but finally came out of his mouth. Kagome closed her kimono confused.

"What do you mean, am I forbidden to be here?" Kagome asked slipping on her underwear and shoes. She turned to him squeezing her hair out before she tied and braided it again.

"This is my territory girl. Now leave." Kagome moved her lips in wonder. _'So he was patroling huh? I guess that's a wrong time to take a bath..'_

_'I didn't even know this was the western land, they need to put a sign up or something. But that makes it much easier for my job to be done.' _

"No can do, sorry. I have business on your land" she stated staring at the Lord and she could tell, through that composed mask that he was none to please with her answer.

"I'm looking for something and it just happens to be here. I'll leave afterwards" Kagome said turning towards the woods but her actions were stopped when the Lord appeared infront of her. She sighed.

"Persistent huh?" Kagome said folding her arms. He glared down at her, if looks could kill she'd be dead six times over. He was extremely pushy about this.

"Look like I told you, I _can not _leave until I get what I came for, so get over it" she growled. This got an reaction out of him. She dodged the glowing green hand that reached for her throat with fluid movement.

"Watch how you speak to me wench!" he growled, his eyes flashing red.

_'Perfect just what I need, an angry demonic lord! But on the other hand..' _She grabbed her golden weapons in each hand. _'This is a perfect time to try out my new children.'_

Kagome closed her eyes as the two orbs on her golden rods glowed. She needed it, she had to have it and he wasn't gonna stop her. She flapped her wrists, this caused her golden rods to unfold into two huge red colored fans. She smiled at the work of Totosai.

"Great job old man." she smirked admiring the two beauitful fans. She turned her attention back to her angered opponent.

"You ready?" she giggled. "Because like I said I can't leave until I get what I came all the way here for!" She got in her stance ready for his attack.


End file.
